Sneaking away in the night
by yagirlSheila
Summary: Po has not sleep since everybody went to their rooms, but a noise puts him on alert and runs after it. What is to his surprise, that the one that caused that noise, is the same as the one who comforted him in Gongmen /Bad summary, TiPo warning/
/Hi everybody! I am here again, I developed this fanfic from a prompt, here it is:

Dialogue prompt: "I think I broke him"

It´s a weird fluff or a comfort one, it is set between the second and the third movie, warning: TiPo ahead

Also I want to say sorry because I think that this is a bit OOC, if anybody has some kind of similar story I apologize/

It wasn't that long since everybody went to sleep in the Jade Palace, but one panda still had his jade eyes open, staring pointlessly to the roof, he had insomnia.

A sound crept around the hall, Po had heard it clear, a soft " _crack"_ and a shadow almost vanishing while that individual made it without any more sounds through the hall, he got up and tried to follow that mysterious figure

 _Damn it, it's fast._

 _Who am I following? It doesn't matter; I need to check if we are under attack_

The gracile figure stopped running in the yard after the barracks, Po saw who it was then, the moon gently lighted that figure, only to reveal a soft orange fur, amber eyes that could make you stare into them forever and… Tears?

 _Tigress? What is she doing here? Why is she crying?_

This was the first time Po saw her cry, as expected he was surprised to see her like this, the fur beneath her eyes, was wet, this scene teared his heart.

Tigress, one of the most fearsome warriors and hardcore, was crying.

He tried make it to her side without letting her know he was here, but a tree had left a branch, he stepped on it.

 _DANG IT!_

She had an spectacular hearing, of course she heard that, she turned her face to the origin of the sound and when she saw him, she had a look in her eyes of fear and anger, mixed with sadness.

"S-sorry Tigress"

She turned her face away from him, like she was trying to not show him her tears

"What do you want?" She asked, trying her hardest to not break her stern voice

"Can I make you company?"

"…" Po took this as a yes, and sat slightly behind her

Nothing filled the air, everything was relatively silent, the soft wind could be heard brushing against the trees, gently pushing the leaves, Tigress cleared her eyes in an attempt to look like she hasn't cried

Once again, the voice of Po was heard

"Can you tell me what happens?" his voice asked gently

She sighed, it was clear that she needed to clear her mind first before telling him.

"Not yet…"

There was silence again, but it was comfortable, Po sat in the floor besides her, the silence was broken again, interrupting her thoughts.

"Can you at least let me comfort you?"

Her eyes suddenly widened, she didn't know what he was going to do, silently she nodded and Po took a closer step to her, she let it happen, she soon found two warm furry arms surrounding her, wrapping her closer to his chest, she didn't feel awkward however, she soon found more tears going down her face, almost like a river, she didn't suppressed them, letting them flow gently.

There was a feeling on her chest, it felt … _warm_

This went on for what they could tell that felt like hours, but it was just a couple of minutes, after that, Tigress stopped crying, she felt relieved somehow.

 _I have been hiding my tears for so long…_

"You can tell me whenever you feel like it" his voice said, both broke the embrace as soon as he felt a bit nervous.

"Po"

"Yes?"

In one movement she closed the distance between his cheeks and her lips, brushing softly.

She smirked, then a "THUD" was heard, curious Tigress saw where the sound came from and…

Po, the dragon warrior, had just fainted. Tigress was confused.  
She started to laugh, yes, a laugh that she tried to conceal, but she needed air, soon the sound filled the palace. A sound that has been a long time since it was heard

The five were surprised, yes, her laugh had awoken them, it was a sound that has been a long time since it was heard.

They got to the yard and were confused about the unfamiliar picture in front of them.

"Why is Po in the floor?" asked Viper curious

Between all the laughs she managed to stutter

"I think I broke him".

 **And thats it, It will be a one- shot, but if many people like it I will make more**


End file.
